


The End of Delusion

by Yamazaki_Yako



Series: Delusional Blaze [3]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Twincest
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebenarnya yang ia butuhkan bukan hanya kasih sayang dan cinta dari saudara-saudaranya. Lebih dari itu. Yang Ia butuhkan sebenarnya....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Delusion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Monsta. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini.  
> Warning: OOC. Tidak begitu jelas maksud perkaranya. ending gagal?

Blaze mendudukkan dirinya, kepalanya masih berat akibat efek alkohol yang tadi ia minum. Halilintar tertidur di sampingnya, tidak begitu nyenyak jika dilihat dari ekspresinya. Blaze menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia sebenarnya sedih karena lagi-lagi ia menyakiti baik fisik maupun batin kakak yang sangat ia sayangi, tepatnya cintai itu. Blaze tahu mereka sangat mencintainya. Tok Aba yang baru saja tiada sebulan yang lalu. Kedua kakak adopsi mereka yang masih menghubungi, menanyakan kabar mereka disela-sela kesibukan mereka. Tentu saja, ketiga kakak kembarnya dan seorang adiknya pun sangat menyayanginya. Mereka memang menyayangi dirinya, apa adanya. Blaze tahu, mereka semua tidak ada yang berbohong mengenai rasa sayang mereka. Mereka juga tidak berpura-pura untuk terus merawat dirinya yang sudah dalam kategori setengah gila. Namun, Blaze merasa masih ada yang kurang, yang tak ia ketahui apa.

Selama ini Blaze selalu menyerang Halilintar dan kembarannya yang lain. Banyak alasannya. Pertama, Blaze ingin agar perasaan cintanya pada Halilintar menghilang dan berganti menjadi perasaan sayang kakak adik. Kematian ketiga orang yang penting baginya membuat Blaze menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia memang tidak memberi tahu ayah dan ibunya, tapi Blaze tahu ayah dan ibunya memang sudah curiga akan hal itu. Kakek mereka pun, meninggal tak lama setelah Blaze memberi tahu bahwa ia cinta pada kakak pertamanya lebih dari sekedar saudara.

Kedua Blaze harus menghilangkan suara-suara dan penampakan-penampakan yang muncul di benaknya. Blaze tahu ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. suara-suara dan penampakan itu pun sebenarnya bukan dari ayah, ibu, maupun kakeknya. Namun, dirinya sendiri. Blaze perlu melampiaskannya. Meski ia sudah sangat salah karena melampiaskannya pada kakak-kakaknya dan adiknya. Blaze merasa wajar jika kakak dan adiknya bilang ia terkena penyakit gila.

Blaze teringat akan perkataan psikiaternya tentang penyakit gila-skizofrenia. Blaze sendiri merasa ia masih belum sampai ke tahap itu. Ia memang mengalami halusinasi dan delusi-yang ia sadari setelah meminum beberapa botol alkohol. Ia pun enggan keluar kamarnya untuk sekedar mengucap sapa, padahal ia dan Halilintar mestinya membuka kedai koko milik mendiang kakek mereka. soal konsentrasi, ia sedari dulu memang sulit untuk fokus pada satu hal karena ia pun memang menderita ADHD.

Blaze sebenarnya pun mulai enggan menjalin hubungan persaudaraan dengan kakak-kakaknya itu. Ah..., sudah empat gejala, tapi ini masih satu bulan awal. Mata Blaze memanas. Seandainya ia benar-benar mengidap Skizofrenia, ia pasti akan menjadi beban berat bagi keempat kembarannya. Ia pasti akan dibenci oleh orang yang dia cintai di hadapannya ini. Apa ini yang menyebabkan ia merasa masih ada yang kurang? Bukannya hilang cinta, ia justru semakin menginginkan cinta yang lebih dari Halilintar. Blaze merasa ia adalah manusia yang paling buruk. Blaze kembali membenci dirinya sendiri. Seadainya ia jujur dan meminta cinta itu pada Halilintar, sudah pasti ia akan dibenci oleh Halilintar. Dan ia tidak ingin Halilintar membencinya. Cukup dirinya sendiri yang membenci dirinya.

Sebuah ide gila muncul di pikiran Blaze.

Blaze melirik Halilintar sekali lagi. Ia mencium bibir ranum sang kakak. Ia membuka jendela dan melompat keluar. Blaze bertahan pada sedikit dinding menonjol yang ada di dekat jendela kamarnya. Blaze menutup jendela itu perlahan. Namun, terhenti ketika tangan seseorang menggenggamnya. Blaze memandang orang yang menggenggam tangannya. Blaze tak perlu menduga untuk tahu siapa orang itu. Halilintar menarik tangan Blaze, memaksanya untuk kembali naik. Blaze menggeleng dan berusaha melepaskan tarikan pada tangannya.

“Blaze, ayo kembali....” pinta Halilintar. Blaze menggeleng kuat. Blaze menarik tubuhnya mundur untuk berusaha melepaskan tangan Halilintar. Blaze kehilangan keseimbangan karenanya. Halilintar semakin erat menggenggam tangan Blaze yang kini tergantung di udara. Blaze melemaskan tangannya, membuat genggaman Halilintar sedikit melonggar. Halilintar semakin panik, ia berusaha menahan tubuh Blaze agar tidak jatuh ke tanah.

“Lepaskan aku kak Hali.” Ucap Blaze.

“Mana mungkin aku melepaskanmu! Bertahanlah!” pekik Halilintar di antara ketakutan dan kepanikan. Halilintar mencoba menarik tubuh Blaze. Bukannya ke atas, tangan Halilintar yang berkeringat akibat panik membuat lengan Blaze nyaris benar-benar terlepas dari tangannya. Halilintar menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia masih bisa menahan rasa sakit ketika dipukuli, dicakar, bahkan ditusuk oleh Blaze. Namun, ia tak sanggup untuk kehilangan adik kesayangannya itu. Adik yang mulai ia cintai lebih dari sekedar saudara.

“Astaga! Kak Hali, Blaze! Bertahanlah!” pekikan salah satu adiknya membuat Halilintar menghela nafas lega. Sementara Blaze mendadak merasa kesal. Taufan membantu Halilintar untuk menahan Blaze yang tergantung sekaligus menariknya untuk kembali ke atas. Blaze memberontak.

“Lepaskan, Blaze!! Blaze mau pergi ke tempat Atok! Blaze sudah tidak berguna!”

“Mana mungkin aku dan Kak Hali izinkan! Aku tak ingin kehilangan lagi!” Balas Taufan yang kini menggenggam tangan Blaze dengan kedua tangan. Taufan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak keluar dengan kakinya. Halilintar melepaskan tangan Blaze lalu beralih ke belakang punggung Taufan, membantunya menarik Blaze untuk ke atas.

“Ice capek, kak! Kak Blaze mau naik atau turun ke pelukan Ice dan Kak Gempa!” Ucap Ice dari bawah. Pekikan Taufan tadi membuat Ice dan Gempa langsung bergerak sigap dan keluar menuju halaman, tepat di bawah jendela Blaze. Blaze memandang ke bawah, ia melemas. Dari atas dan dari bawah tidak ada seorang pun yang akan membiarkannya pergi ke dunia lain.

Taufan segera memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menarik Blaze. Halilintar segera mengapit tubuh Blaze dan memeluknya dengan perasaan lega, ketika Blaze akhirnya masuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Taufan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Ice, memberi tanda pada mereka yang ada di bawah. Ice dan Gempa mengangguk lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Taufan menutup dan mengunci jendela. Blaze menangis meraung dipelukan Halilintar. Taufan mendudukan dirinya di samping Halilintar dan mengusap punggung Blaze.

“Setelah alkohol, sekarang percobaan bunuh diri? Blaze..., kau tidak boleh seperti ini.” Ucap Taufan. Ice dan Gempa terlihat memasuki kamar Blaze-dan Halilintar yang selalu menjaganya- dengan perasaan masih sedikit was-was. Taufan menghela nafasnya dan memandang Ice. Ice mengangguk kembali.

“Kak Blaze gak capek? Ice sendiri sudah capek, kak. Kak Halilintar, Kak Taufan, dan Kak Gempa pun sudah capek menghadapi tingkah kakak yang seperti ini.”

“Blaze pun capek Ice. Blaze tidak berguna..., Blaze ingin mati saja. Setelah mati Blaze tidak akan merasa capek. Kak Hali, Kak Tau, Kak Gem, dan Ice pun juga gak akan capek karena Blaze....”

“Tapi kalau Kak Blaze mati. Ice merasa lebih dari sekedar capek, kak. Sudah cukup ayah, ibu dan atok. Ice tidak ingin kehilangan Kak Blaze juga. Ice tidak mau menghabiskan air mata Ice lagi untukmu, kak..., Kak Blaze kakak terbaik Ice. Ice sayang pada Kak Blaze. Kak Hali, Kak Tau, dan Kak Gem juga sayang pada Kak Blaze. Sangat sayang.” Ice menarik tubuh kakaknya yang sedemikian kurus akibat kekurangan asupan nutrisi. Ice memeluk Blaze, membenamkan wajahnya di antara bahu Blaze. Halilintar mengusap kepala Ice. Adik bungsunya itu sudah semakin dewasa.

“Blaze tahu. Semua sayang pada Blaze. Blaze..., Blaze hanya....” Blaze diam, tubuhnya gemetar. Ia memejamkan matanya. Blaze sebenarnya masih tidak tahu dengan apa yang sebenarnya ia ingin dan rasakan. Ia masih merasa kosong, meski semua keluarga dan bahkan teman-temannya pun menyayanginya. Blaze melemas, membiarkan dirinya kembali memasuki alam lain. Ice mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Blaze yang sudah tertidur.

“Kakak..., kau sebenarnya kenapa?” Bisik Ice yang langsung disetujui oleh ketiga saudaranya yang lain.

~...~...~...~

Blaze membuka matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa berat. Ruangan kosong tanpa suatu apapun menyambut matanya. Blaze mendadak merasa lega. Blaze berpikir bahwa ia sudah mati. Ia berjalan ke depan dan ruangan itu tiba-tiba berganti dengan hamparan rumput dan bunga yang indah. Blaze tersenyum gembira melihat keindahan tempat itu. Sebuah pohon besar tumbuh ditengah-tengah pandangannya, seolah memikat Blaze. Blaze mendudukan dirinya ketika ia merasa nyaman di bawah pohon itu. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin.

“Blaze.” Blaze membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat sosok di hadapannya. Wajah yang serupa. Tidak, Blaze tidak terkejut akan wajah itu. Dirinya adalah anak keempat dari kembar lima, jadi wajar jika ia melihat wajah yang serupa dirinya. Blaze terkejut lebih kepada pakaian yang serupa. Citrine yang sama dengannya, meski kembar lima, warna mata Blaze lebih ke jingga ketimbang kakak pertamanya yang merah, kakak kedua dan adiknya yang biru, dan kakak ketiganya yang kuning. Senyum yang sama, hanya lebih berisi dan lebih ceria. Seperti dirinya yang dulu.

“Kau?”

“Aku menyayangimu.” Ucap sosok serupa dirinya itu. Blaze merasa hatinya menjadi terharu. Blaze mengalirkan air matanya. Sosok itu mengusap air mata Blaze. “Aku menyayangimu, sungguh.”

Blaze mengusap air matanya. Perasaan damai mulai menguar di hatinya. Ia mengangguk pada sosok itu. Sosok itu duduk di samping Blaze dan menunjuk langit yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi malam, memunculkan hamparan berlian. Berlian-berlian itu tergantung indah di langit. Sebuah berlian terlihat berkilau begitu menyilaukan, berkilau bersama keempat berlian lain yang menopang berlian itu. Lalu terdapat lima berlian lagi yang ikut menopang kelima berlian pertama.

Blaze teringat akan keempat kembarannya. Ayah, ibu, dan kakeknya yang telah membesarkan mereka, yang kini telah tiada. Kedua kakak adopsinya yang bekerja dan belajar di negeri asing demi menggantikan tugas ketiga orang yang telah pergi mendahului mereka. “Kau. Aku. Istimewa. Seperti bintang itu.”

Hening di antara mereka. Hanya terdengar semilir angin dan suara daun berbisik.

“Aku tahu kau bisa menghadapinya. Aku tidak membencimu. Aku justru menyayangimu.”

Hening kembali menghampiri. Blaze mengangguk mengerti pada sosok itu.

“Aku menyayangimu dan akan selalu berjuang bersamamu.”

Blaze memandang sosok itu.

“Kau adalah aku. Aku adalah kau. Kau merasa aku menyalahkanmu karena kau menyukai kak Halilintar. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu, aku selalu mendukungmu.”

Blaze tersenyum semakin senang. Blaze menarik nafasnnya seraya memejamkan matanya. Blaze membuka matanya dan memandang sosok dirinya yang ada di atasnya. “Aku cinta pada Kak Hali dan aku sudah mendapatkannya dari Kak Hali meski Kak Hali hanya memberi sebatas saudara. Tapi aku sudah sangat senang karena Kak Hali tetap memberiku kasih sayang itu. Kak Hali memberi hukuman pun, aku siap karena hukuman Kak Hali adalah salah satu bukti rasa sayangnya. Kau pun sama karena kau adalah aku. Mau berjuang lagi?”

“Mau!”

~...~...~...~

Blaze melompat dari tempat tidurnya. Membuat sosok pemuda sedikit terkejut melihat pergerakan tiba-tiba dari Blaze. Blaze memandang pemuda itu dan seorang dewasa muda yang hanya menampakan ekspresi terkejut melalui matanya. Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, dan Ice pun ikut memandang Blaze, tetapi ekspresi mereka lebih karena kepanikan. Blaze memandang pemuda itu yang kini tersenyum lega. Blaze merasa kepalanya diusap, ia berbalik dan memandang sosok dewasa muda tadi.

“Kak Yeo. Kak Ochoboy....” ucap Blaze. Ochoboy tersenyum dan mengangguk.

“Kakak sedang libur. Kakak ingin mengunjungi kalian dan berziarah ke makam atok.” Ucap Ochoboy.

“Aku akhirnya ditugaskan ke desa ini. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjaga dirimu secara lebih khususnya. Meski aku tidak bisa menggantikan datuk secara keseluruhan. Bagaimana Blaze? Merasa lebih baik jika aku akhirnya bisa merawatmu?” Yeo menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Blaze. Blaze menampakkan senyum bahagia, ia memeluk Ochoboy dan Yeo bersamaan.

“Blaze..., Blaze sayang kakak-kakak. Blaze..., Blaze janji akan menjadi lebih baik di bawah asuhan kakak.” Ucapnya dengan senyum bahagia. Blaze melepaskan pelukannya. Ia berdiri dan memeluk Taufan dan Ice bersamaan, mengucapkan rasa sayangnya pada mereka. Blaze beralih ke Gempa dan memeluknya lebih erat, mengucapkan rasa sayang padanya. Gempa mengusap punggung Blaze sejenak.

Blaze memandang Halilintar. Ia mendekatinya, tetapi tidak langsung memeluknya. Blaze bersimpuh di hadapan Halilintar. Halilintar kelabakan melihat tindakan Blaze. Halilintar segera berjongkok dan mencoba membuat Blaze berdiri. Blaze bergeming. Blaze tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa ia menyayangi dan mencintai kakak pertamanya yang terus bertahan menghadapi tingkah egoisnya.

“Blaze....” Panggilan Halilintar membuat Blaze mengangkat kepalanya. Air mata masih mengalir di kedua belah pipinya. Blaze tersenyum pada Halilintar.

“Blaze mencintaimu, kak. Maaf sudah bikin kakak susah selama ini. Kak Hali boleh menghukum Blaze. Kak Hali boleh menyiksa Blaze. Blaze akan terima, sebagai hukuman karena Blaze sudah melukai orang yang sangat Blaze cintai.” Ucap Blaze dan kembali menunduk. Halilintar kembali kelabakan mendengar ucapan Blaze. Halilintar menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia mengusap kepala Blaze, lalu beralih ke pipi Blaze yang begitu tirus dan basah akibat air mata.

“Kakak tahu. Kakak tidak akan menghukummu, Blaze.”

“Kakak boleh menghukum Blaze. Ah, tepatnya kakak harus menghukum Blaze! Blaze memang menyimpang. Sesama jenis, kakak kandung pula. Itu sebabnya ayah, ibu, dan atok pergi. Semuanya karena Blaze menyimpang. Blaze berhak dapat hukuman dari orang yang sangat Blaze cintai. Blaze berhak mendapat semua perlakuan buruk masyarakat karena Blaze sudah menyimpang.” Ucap Blaze. Halilintar mendadak tidak mengerti duduk perkara yang diucapkan Blaze.

“Blaze mencintaimu lebih dari saudara, Halilintar. Aura percintaannya memang berbeda sejak awal.” Ucap Yeo melihat kebingungan diwajah Halilintar. Blaze mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Yeo. Halilintar menutup mulutnya, matanya melebar, tak percaya. Blaze memejamkan matanya, bersiap menghadapi amukan kemarahan sang kakak pertama.

Namun, hal itu tak kunjung datang.

“Aku tak percaya, Blaze.” ucap Halilintar.

“Percayalah, kak. Dan kakak boleh menghukum Blaze. Blaze tidak akan lari lagi. Blaze akan berjuang, menghadapinya.”

Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya dari mulutnya, ia mengangkat wajah Blaze. Blaze memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima tamparan dari Halilintar. Namun, yang datang tidak seperti dugaannya. Halilintar malah memeluk, mencium kening, sudut mata, pipi, dan berakhir dengan kecupan singkat dibibir Blaze. Blaze membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

“Ka, kakak?”

“Kau curang, Blaze.” Halilintar mengusap pipi Blaze. Halilintar tersenyum, tetapi senyumannya kini berbeda dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Senyum itu bukan seperti senyuman setengah menyeringai milik Halilintar. Senyuman yang begitu lembut dan memabukkan untuk dipandang. Blaze merona bak kepiting yang direbus. Halilintar mendekatkan wajah mereka. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan.

“Bi, bisa lakukan di tempat atau waktu lain?” Tanya Ochoboy. Halilintar dan Blaze langsung menjauhkan wajah mereka. Mereka saling pandang lalu tertawa kecil. Ice menghembuskan nafas antara sedih dan senang, tapi tentu perasaannya kini lebih lega. Gempa tersenyum lega. Taufan merangkul Ice dan Gempa.

Kehidupan baru yang tenang dan damai akan menghampiri mereka.

The End

~...~...~...~

Tambahan.

~...~...~...~

“Blaze dan Hali sudah. Gempa dan Fang bahkan sudah sejak lama. Kau dan Taufan kapan, Ice? Lalu Ocho, kapan kau berani menyatakan perasaanmu pada ‘pria’ itu?” Tanya Yeo disela-sela suapan nasinya. Membuat Ice dan Gempa tersedak. Taufan dan Ochoboy menjatuhkan sendoknya. Halilintar hanya menahan tangan Blaze yang sedari tadi berusaha mengambil botol wine yang ada di atas meja. Yeo terkekeh, meski tak begitu banyak perubahan berarti pada ekspresinya. Ia lalu meminum winenya dan menjauhkan botol wine itu dari Blaze.

“Sedikit saja....” pinta Blaze. Yeo menuangkan wine itu ke gelas Blaze. Halilintar memandang Yeo nyaris marah.

“Segelas tak apa, Hali. Dia akan baik-baik saja selama ada kau, kok. Kau mau coba juga Hali?” Halilintar merona lalu memandang Blaze yang terkekeh dan memeluk kakak dirinya itu.

“Blaze akan baik-baik saja bersama Kak Hali....” Ucap Blaze. Halilintar mengusap punggung Blaze.

“Gempa..., sejak kapan kau dengan Fang? Lalu, Ice..., aku masih tak percaya kau pun sama seperti Blaze..., Kak Ocho juga menyimpang?”

Ice dan Gempa kembali tersedak. Ice melirik Taufan yang juga meliriknya. Mereka memalingkan pandangan mereka dengan semburat kemerahan di pipi mereka. Gempa menunduk dengan semburat kemerahan yang sama. Ochoboy mendadak lemas seraya menopang kepalanya tak sanggup menjawab. Yeo terkekeh lagi.

“Bicara soal Ocho, aku memang melihatmu sedang menyukai seorang pria, tapi siapa pria itu aku tak bisa melihatnya. Mungkin pria pilihanmu juga sixth sense sepertiku, sesama sixth sense tidak bisa melihat ramalan. Aku pun tak bisa meramal diriku. Tapi, aku harap pilihanmu tetap menjadi pilihan terbaik, Ocho.” Ucap Yeo seraya menepuk punggung Ochoboy, memberinya semangat.

“Se, sebenarnya....” Ochoboy menunduk dan mengusap tangannya gelisah. Ice langsung ber’ooh’ ria. Membuat kelimanya bingung dan Ochoboy yang memandang Ice dengan panik.

“Kakak ternyata suka sama....”

“JA, JANGAN KATAKAN ICE! AKU BELUM SIAP!” Pekik Ochoboy sembari berlari dan menutup mulut Ice. Ochoboy langsung menyeret Ice.

“..., Kepekaan Ice memang luar biasa.” ucap Gempa seraya memijat keningnya. Halilintar memandang Gempa. “Ice sudah tahu kalau aku dan Fang jadian bahkan sejak awal. ..., Aku dan Fang jadian ketika Blaze demam dan kena pukulan rotan dari atok.”

“Ih..., jangan diingetin, Kak Gem. Pukulan rotan atok sakit sangat.”

“Uh..., aku masih tidak menyangka kalau Ice....” Taufan merona, ia menggerakan tangannya gelisah.

“Kak Tau tidak menerima pun tak apa. Ice sudah cukup senang dengan kasih sayang Kak Tau sebagai saudara pada Ice.” Ucap Ice yang sudah kembali bersama Ochoboy. Ochoboy masih memandang Ice dengan tatapan was-was. Taufan menelan liurnya.

“Uuh..., kita lanjut bicara setelah makan, Ice.” Ucap Taufan. Ice mengangguk kecil. Yeo tersenyum kecil memandang kelima orang yang secara hukum adalah adik-adiknya itu.

Makan malam pertama mereka yang damai terasa seperti malam pengakuan rahasia.

**Author's Note:**

> "Blaze!! akhirnya aku bikin kau bahagia di akhir!"  
> "Alah..., emang semua ceritamu tentangku begitu, Rii."
> 
> ehem. seharusnya ini menjadi series terakhir dari Delusional Blaze ini. seharusnya. tapi saya masih merasa kurang puas dan ingin menulis beberapa oneshot lagi untuk melengkapi beberapa ke-ambiguitas-an di series ini yang mungkin tidak begitu berkaitan dengan Blaze yang delusi+alkoholik. yah, lihat saja cerita ke depannya.
> 
> akhir kata terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
